wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Podróże Gulliwera/Część I/Rozdział szósty
Obyczaje mieszkańców Lilliputu, ich nauki, prawa, zwyczaje i sposoby wychowania dzieci. Sposób życia autora w owym kraju. Jego obrona wielkiej damy. Lubo przedsięwziąłem opisać to państwo w osobnej książce, uważam za rzecz potrzebną dać na tym miejscu czytelnikowi ogólne o nim wyobrażenie. Tak jak pospolity wzrost mieszkańców Lilliputu jest nieco mniejszy od sześciu cali, i we wszystkich innych zwierzętach tudzież w ziołach i drzewach doskonała znajduje się proporcja. Na przykład konie i woły najroślejsze mają wysokość czterech, pięciu cali; barany około półtora cala. Gęsi ich są prawie wielkości wróbla i tak dalej aż do owadów, których dojrzeć nie mogłem, ale natura tak umiała oczy Lillipucjanów przystosować do tych widoków zgadzających się z ich wzrostem, że wszystkie najmniejsze przedmioty mogą dokładnie widzieć, lecz z niewielkiej odległości. Żeby pokazać, jak wzrok mają bystry z bliskiej odległości, powiem, jak z ukontentowaniem patrzałem, gdy raz sprawny jeden kucharz skubał skowronka mniejszego od pospolitej muchy, albo gdy panienka jedna na niewidoczną igiełkę nawlekała równie niewidoczną nić jedwabną. Najwyższe ich drzewa mają około siedmiu stóp wysokości. Mam na myśli niektóre drzewa w parku królewskim, których wierzchołków z trudem mogłem dosięgnąć swoją zwartą pięścią. Inne rośliny są podobnej proporcji, lecz to pozostawiam fantazji czytelnika. O naukach, które od wieków u nich kwitną, nie chcę tu mówić, wspomnę tylko o dziwnym rodzaju pisania. Mają litery i pismo, ale sposób ich pisania godny jest uwagi. Pismo ich nie jest ani ze strony lewej ku prawej jak europejskie, ani z prawej ku lewej jak arabskie, ani z góry na dół jak chińskie, ani z dołu do góry jak kaskalieneńskie, ale ukośne od jednego rogu papieru ku drugiemu, jak piszą damy angielskie. Umarłych grzebią prosto, głową w dół, ponieważ utrzymują, że po jedenastu tysiącach księżyców wszyscy umarli mają zmartwychwstać, że wówczas ziemia, którą wyobrażają sobie płaską, przewróci się na drugą stronę i tym sposobem w czasie swego zmartwychwstania wszyscy będą stać jak należy. Uczeni między nimi uznali od dawna niedorzeczność tego mniemania, ale zwyczaj trwa, ponieważ jest dawny i na przesądach pospólstwa oparty. Mają swoje prawa i zwyczaje osobliwsze, które bym może przedsięwziął usprawiedliwić, gdyby prawom i zwyczajom mojej kochanej ojczyzny nie były nazbyt przeciwne. Trzeba by tylko sobie życzyć, by były wszędzie wykonywane. Pierwsze prawo, o którym nadmienię, mówi o donosicielach. Wszystkie zbrodnie przeciw stanowi w tym kraju z osobliwszą karzą surowością, ale jeżeli oskarżony okaże swoją niewinność, oskarżyciela karzą natychmiast śmiercią haniebną i z jego majątku i posiadłości uniewinniony dostaje poczwórne odszkodowanie za czas stracony, za niebezpieczeństwo, na jakie był narażony, za udrękę swego uwięzienia i wszystkie koszta, które poniósł w swej obronie. Kiedy fałszywy oskarżyciel nie ma majątku, korona niewinnego nagradza, a Cesarz publicznie okazuje mu swoje uznanie i proklamację jego niewinności ogłasza po całym mieście. Oszustwo mają za obrzydliwszą zbrodnię niżeli kradzież i dlatego je zawsze niemal karzą śmiercią, ponieważ utrzymują, że przy zwyczajnym rozsądku, staraniu i ostrożności można się od złodziei uchronić, gdy tymczasem uczciwość przeciw zdradom i oszukaniem żadnej nie znajdzie obrony. Ponieważ nieustannie odbywa się wymiana i operacje kredytowe, gdzie oszustwo jest dozwolone, pobłażliwie traktowane lub żadnym prawem nie regulowane, przeto uczciwy przegrywa, a złodziej ciągnie korzyści. Prosiłem raz Cesarza o przebaczenie dla pewnego winowajcy, który znaczną sumę, powierzoną mu przez jego pana, dla siebie zatrzymał i z nią uciekł. Gdy przy prośbie mojej Cesarzowi przypadkiem napomknąłem, że to jest tylko nadużycie zaufania, odpowiedział mi z oburzeniem, że jest szkaradzieństwem chcieć bronić zbrodni najniegodziwszej. Nie mogłem na to znaleźć innej odpowiedzi, jak tylko powszechnie znane przysłowie: „Co kraj — to obyczaj”, i przyznaję, żem był mocno zawstydzony. Aczkolwiek kary i nagrody mamy za największe rządu podpory, mogę atoli mówić, że ustawy karania i nagradzania nie są tak w żadnym narodzie mądrze zachowane jak w państwie Lilliputu. Ktokolwiek może dostateczne okazać dowody, że przez siedemdziesiąt i trzy księżyce narodowe ustawy dokładnie zachowywał, ma prawo upomnienia się o niektóre przywileje, podług swego urodzenia i stanu, i o pewną sumę pieniężną z dóbr umyślnie na to przeznaczonych; a nadto zyskuje tytuł snilpall czyli prawomyślny, który się przydaje do jego nazwiska, ale nie przechodzi na potomstwo. Naród tamtejszy poczytuje za straszny błąd polityki naszej, że wszystkie nasze prawa są tak groźne i że złamanie ich surowo bywa karane, gdy tymczasem zachowanie onych nie ma żadnej dla siebie naznaczonej nagrody. Dla tej przyczyny wyobrażają oni Sprawiedliwość z sześciorgiem oczu, dwoje na przedzie, dwoje z tyłu, a po jednym z jednej i z drugiej strony (dla wyobrażenia baczności), trzymającą otwarty worek złota w ręce prawej, a miecz w pochwie w lewej, dając przez to poznać, że prędsza jest do nagrody jak do karania. W obieraniu osób na urzędy więcej uważają na poczciwość niżeli na wysoką zdatność. Rząd potrzebny jest narodowi ludzkiemu, mówią oni, a zatem każdy człowiek zwyczajnym rozumem obdarzony do jakiegoś urzędu się nadaje, a Opatrzność nie miała zamiaru zawiadywania interesami publicznymi uczynić umiejętnością trudną i mało komu dostępną, którą by tylko rzadkie umysły mogły posiadać, jakich dwa lub trzy ledwo cały wiek wydaje. Uważają oni, że rzetelność, sprawiedliwość, trzeźwość i inne cnoty dla wszystkich ludzi nie są trudne i ćwiczenie się w tych cnotach, z doświadczeniem i dobrą chęcią złączone, każdego może uczynić zdolnym do służenia swej ojczyźnie, pominąwszy urzędy, gdzie specjalne nauki są wymagane. Tak są dalecy od mniemania, że niedostatek cnót moralnych mogą zastąpić wielkie przymioty rozumu, iż raczej sądzą, że nie można urzędu w ręce niebezpieczniejsze powierzać, jak w ręce tych rozumów, które nie mają żadnej cnoty, a dalej, że błędy z nieświadomości człowieka poczciwego pochodzące nigdy nie będą mieć dla dobra publicznego skutków tak nieszczęśliwych jak czynności człowieka, którego skłonności są zepsute, którego zamiary są niegodziwe i który w dowcipie swoim znajduje sposoby czynienia złego bezkarnie. Ktokolwiek między Lillipucjanami nie wierzy boskiej Opatrzności, wyłączony zostaje od sprawowania jakiegokolwiek urzędu publicznego. Lillipucjanie utrzymują, że nie ma nic dzikszego i nierozsądniejszego nad postępek monarchy, który podaje się za namiestnika Opatrzności, a do rządów używa ludzi bez religii i w wątpliwość podających tę władzę, od której jego własna zawisła. Opisując prawa te i następujące, mówię tylko o prawach Lilliputu początkowych i pierwiastkowych, a nie o teraźniejszym zepsuciu, w które lud ten wpadł przez wykoślawioną naturę ludzką, czego najlepszym dowodem jest ów sromotny zwyczaj tańczenia na sznurach dla otrzymania wielkich urzędów i ów drugi — przeskakiwania przez kij lub pełzania pod nim, żeby się przepasać znakiem dystynkcji. Donieść muszę czytelnikowi, iż te niegodne zwyczaje wprowadził dopiero dziadek panującego Cesarza, a urosły one do obecnego rozmiaru przez stopniowe rozszerzenie się partyjnictwa. Niewdzięczność u Lillipucjanów jest szkaradną zbrodnią karaną śmiercią, tak jak była niegdyś u niektórych narodów cnotliwych. Ten, mówią oni, co złe wyrządza nawet swemu dobrodziejowi, koniecznie musi być nieprzyjacielem wszystkich innych ludzi, a więc jest żyć niegodzien. Wyobrażenia ich o wzajemnych obowiązkach dzieci i rodziców różne są zupełnie od naszych. Uważają oni, że związek mężczyzny z kobietą ufundowany j est na wielkim prawie natury, którego celem jest rozmnożenie gatunku, jak i u wszystkich zwierząt. Dlatego sądzą, że mężczyźni i kobiety łączą się z sobą tylko z pożądania i z t ej samej naturalnej potrzeby rodzi się i czułość dla dzieci. Nie chcą, aby dziecko miało jakieś osobliwsze zobowiązania wobec ojca za jego poczęcie i wobec matki za urodzenie, które, zważywszy nędzę ludzkiego życia, nie było ani dobrodziejstwem, ani też nie było jako dobrodziejstwo zamierzone przez rodziców zajętych innymi myślami w miłosnych uściskach. Z tej przyczyny uważają, że ojciec i matka mniej od kogoś obcego nadają się do wychowania swych dzieci. W każdym mieście są instytuty publiczne, do których wszyscy rodzice, wyjąwszy wieśniaków i rzemieślników, obowiązani są dzieci swoje obojga pici na wychowanie posył ać, gdy te przyjdą do wieku dwudziestu księżyców, w którym wnoszą, że są już zdolne do nauk. Szkoły są różnego rodzaju, podług różności urodzenia i płci, gdzie doskonali nauczyciele sposobią dzieci stosownie do ich urodzenia, talentów i skłonności. Szkoły dla chłopców wysokiego urodzenia mają sławnych i wykształconych profesorów oraz wielu pomniejszych nauczycieli. Odzież i pokarm dzieci są proste. Wszczepiają tam w ich serca chęć sławy, sprawiedliwość, odwagę, skromność, litość, religię i miłość ojczyzny. Chłopców ubiera służba męska aż do czterech lat, a potem muszą się ubierać sami, chociażby najznakomitszego byli urodzenia. Służebne, których wiek odpowiada naszym niewiastom pięćdziesięcioletnim, świadczą im tylko najpodrzędniejsze posługi. Zawsze są zatrudnieni poza dość krótkim czasem jedzenia i spania i dwiema godzinami rozrywki, poświęconej ćwiczeniom ciała. Używać zabaw wolno im tylko w przytomności nauczyciela lub jego zastępcy, a to w większych i mniejszych grupach, jako też wzbronione mają rozmawiać ze służącymi, przez co unikają głupstw i zdrożności, które tak wcześnie zaczynają psuć obyczaje i skłonności młodzieży. Ojciec i matka mają możność widzenia swych dzieci dwa razy w roku, ale te odwiedziny nie powinny trwać dłużej nad godzinę. Wolno im pocałować dziecię wchodząc i wychodząc, ale nauczyciel, który zawsze jest przy tym obecny, nie pozwala im z dziecięciem mówić sekretnie, głaskać go i pieścić, ani na to by mu dawać cacka i łakocie. Koszta edukacji i żywności płacą rodzice za swoje dzieci, a gdy tego odmówią, natychmiast są one egzekwowane przez urzędników cesarskich. Szkoły dla dzieci średniego stanu, kupców, kramarzy, rzemieślników, podobnie są urządzone, z różnicą zastosowaną do ich stanu. Ci jednak już w siódmym roku oddawani bywają do rzemiosł lub kunsztów, którym się poświęcają, gdy tymczasem dzieci wyższych stanów pozostają w szkołach aż do piętnastego roku, co równa się wiekowi dwudziestu jeden lat naszych. W ostatnich trzech latach otrzymują trochę więcej wolności. W żeńskich instytucjach panienki tym samym prawie chowają się sposobem co i chłopcy, tylko je ubierają kobiety służące, zawsze jednak w przytomności nauczycielki lub jej zastępczyni, aż do lat pięciu, po których same się ubierać muszą. Kiedy się czasem wyda, że mamki albo służące bawią te młode panienki historiami głupimi albo powieściami sposobnymi wrazić w nie bojaźń (co arcyzwyczajne jest służącym w Anglii), tak ie trzy razy ćwiczą rózgami w mieście, zamykają do więzienia na rok cały i na całe życie wysyłają na wygnanie w najodleglejszy kąt kraju. A tak panienki u nich, równo jak i mężczyźni, wstydzą się być trwożliwymi, gnuśnymi, głupimi, pogardzają wszelką ozdobą powierzchowną i tylko mają wzgląd na ochędóstwo i przystojność. Nie postrzegłem też, by je inaczej uczono z powodu ich płci. Ćwiczenia ich ciała jednak nie są tak pracochłonne jak u chłopców, lubo podobnej natury; przydane mają w zamian niektóre nauki do prowadzenia domu potrzebne, a od niektórych nauk są zwolnione. Jest to u nich maksymą, że kobieta ma być dla męża swego towarzyszką zawsze miłą, powinna zatem, skoro nie może być wiecznie młoda, kształcić swój rozum, który się nigdy nie starzeje. Gdy dziewczyna skończy lat dwanaście, staje się podług nich zdatna do małżeństwa, rodzice przeto albo opiekunowie biorą ją do domu, oświadczając jak największą wdzięczność dla nauczycielki. Rozstanie podobne zawsze prawie jest przyczyną łez odchodzącej dziewczynki i jej towarzyszek. W szkołach dla dziewcząt niższego stanu uczą się dzieci wszystkich robót stosownych do ich płci; te, które do terminu iść mają, wypuszczane zostają w siódmym roku, inne — w jedenastym. Familie uboższe, których dzieci uczą się w tych szkołach, oprócz kosztu na ich utrzymanie, który jest bardzo mały, muszą także składać cząstkę swych dochodów na posag dla dzieci. Dlatego wydatki wszystkich rodziców są prawem ograniczone, bo uznają to Lillipucjanie za wielką niesprawiedliwość, gdy rodzice, spłodziwszy dzieci dla zaspokojenia własnych apetytów, zostawiają ciężar ich utrzymania społeczności. Majętniejsi dają zaręczenie na pewną sumę dla swego dziecka stosownie do stanu i zamożności, staje się ona własnością dziecka i bywa z jak największą oszczędnością i sprawiedliwością zawiadywana. Ubożsi chłopi i najemnicy zatrzymują dzieci w domu, bo skoro ich jedynym zatrudnieniem jest rolnictwo i domowe gospodarstwo, przeto uczenie ich nie ma wielkiego znaczenia dla społeczności, w późnej zaś starości lub chorobie udają się do szpitali, żebractwo bowiem nie jest znane u tego ludu. Może zrobię przyjemność ciekawemu czytelnikowi, gdy mu opiszę rodzaj życia, które prowadziłem przez dziewięć miesięcy i dni trzynaście mego pobytu w tym kraju. Mając zdatność do prac mechanicznych i zmuszony przez okoliczności, zrobiłem sobie z największych drzew, jakie mogłem znaleźć w parku cesarskim, dość wygodne krzesło i stół. Dwieście szwaczek trudniło się dla mnie szyciem koszul, prześcieradeł i obrusów z najgrubszego płótna, jakie tylko dostać mogli, a i tak musieli je podwójnie, a czasem i potrójnie składać, bo najgrubsze ich płótno jest o kilka stopni cieńsze od batystu i zwykle bywa szerokie na trzy cale, a cała sztuczka mierzy trzy stopy. Miarę brały szwaczki, gdy na ziemi leżałem: jedna stanęła mi na szyi, druga na kolanach i trzymały wyprężony sznurek, gdy tymczasem trzecia linijką na cal długą mierzyła długość sznurka. Potem wzięła mi miarę prawego wielkiego palca u ręki i więcej już nie wymagały; dowiedzione bowiem jest rachunkiem matematycznym, że podwójna miara palca wielkiego jest miarą przegubu ręki, a tę podwoiwszy otrzymuje się miarę szyi, tę zaś ostatnią znowu zdwoiwszy, okaże się miara w stanie. Rozłożyłem im potem moją starą koszulę, podług której mi nową robili. Trzystu krawców podobnie było zatrudnionych, ci jednak przy braniu miary inaczej postępowali; musiałem klęknąć, a oni przystawili wielką drabinę, aż do szyi mi dostającą, i jeden z nich wszedł na górę i spuścił na dół od mego kołnierza sznurek z kulką ołowianą na końcu, co odpowiadało długości mej sukni; potem sam wziąłem miarę moich rąk i grubości. Suknie te robiono u mnie, gdyż największy dom w Lillipucie nie mógłby ich pomieścić, a gdy już je skończono, z wyglądu były bardzo podobne do kołder z kawałków pozszywanych, tak powszechnie przez damy angielskie robionych, tyle tylko że były w jednym kolorze. Trzystu kucharzy gotowało dla mnie jedzenie w domkach niedaleko od mego domu dla nich zbudowanych, gdzie wraz z familiami mieszkali, a każdy prz yrządzał mi po dwie potrawy. Dwudziestu lokai podnosiłem na stół, stu innych stało na dole, jedni z mięsnymi potrawami, drudzy z winem i likworami w beczułkach, które trzymali na ramionach. Wszystko to służący będący na stole bardzo zmyślnie windowali z dołu sznurkami, podobnie jak u nas ciągną wodę ze studni. Każde mięsne danie i beczka wina starczały mi na jeden kęs i jedno połknięcie. Baranina nie jest u nich tak dobra jak u nas, ale za to wołowina jest przedoskonała. Raz dostałem tak wielki udziec wołowy, że na trzy kęsy mi wystarczył, ale to się rzadko zdarzało. Służący moi nie mogli się dosyć wydziwić, gdy wszystko razem z kośćmi jadłem, podobnie jak u nas jedzą skrzydełko skowronka. Gęsi i indyki brałem na raz do gęby i przyznać muszę, że są daleko delikatniejsze niżeli nasze, a z ich drobnego ptactwa zwykle dwadzieścia do trzydziestu na raz brałem na koniec mego noża. Jego Cesarska Mość dosłyszawszy o sposobie mego jedzenia zaszczycił mnie dnia jednego wraz z Cesarzową i młodymi książętami oświadczeniem, że będzie jadł ze mną obiad. Gdy przybyli, posadziłem ich na stole naprzeciw siebie na dworskich krzesłach, razem z ich gwardią przyboczną. Flimnap, wielki podskarbi, towarzyszył im także, ze swą białą laską, i uważałem, że na mnie niechętnym spoglądał okiem, udawałem jednak, że tego nie widzę, i jadłem więcej niż zwykle dla uczynienia honoru mojej ojczyźnie i dla zadziwienia dworu. Mam powody do wnioskowania, że te cesarskie odwiedziny dodały Flimnapowi sposobności do szkodzenia mi u Cesarza. Ten minister był zawsze nieprzyjacielem moim, lubo mi więcej czynił słownych oświadczeń, niżby po jego zrzędnym charakterze oczekiwać wypadało. Przedstawiał Cesarzowi smutny stan finansów cesarstwa, który go zmusza do zaciągnięcia pożyczki na wysokie procenty; że papiery skarbowe spadły o dziewięć procent niżej nominalnej wartości, że kosztowałem już skarb cesarski półtora miliona sprugów (jest to największa złota moneta lillipucka wielkości paciorka)i że jest rzeczą konieczną dołożyć wszelkich starań do pozbycia się mnie przy najmniejszej sposobności. Tu obowiązany jestem stanąć w obronie reputacji pewnej szanownej damy, która z mojej przyczyny najniewinniej bardzo wiele miała nieprzyjemności. Panu podskarbiemu uroiło się być zazdrosnym, a to wskutek złośliwych języków, które mu doniosły, że ta szanowna dama, jego żona, mocno się we mnie rozkochała. Na dworze nawet biegła plotka, że sama jedna odwiedziła mnie raz w moim mieszkaniu. Wszystko to było szkaradną potwarzą, bo ta szanowna osoba raczyła tylko łaskawie w najniewinniejszym sposobie przychylność mi swoją oświadczyć. Przyznaję, że często raczyła mnie odwiedzać, ale zawsze otwarcie i w towarzystwie trzech innych dam w karecie, to jest: siostry, córki i dobrej przyjaciółki, co bardzo wiele i innych dam dworskich robiło. Wszyscy służący moi mogą to zaświadczyć, że ilekroć zajechał do mnie powóz jaki, zawsze wiedzieli nazwiska osób w nim będących. Kiedy tylko służący zameldował mi odwiedziny, udawałem się do drzwi i po należnych ukłonach brałem powóz z parą koni delikatnie na rękę (bo jeżeli powóz był cztero- lub sześciokonny, to resztę koni odprzęgali)i stawiałem go na stół, który dla bezpieczeństwa miał wokoło ruchomą listwę może na pięć cali wysoką. Często stały tak trzy i cztery powozy wraz z końmi na moim stole, a ja siedziałem wtedy na krześle i nachyliwszy twarz ku nim rozmawiałem z damami siedzącymi w powozach. Gdy tak zabawiałem jedno towarzystwo, woźnice z drugimi gośćmi jeździli w koło po stole. Niejedno popołudnie w taki sposób przyjemnie przepędziłem; ale wzywam tu podskarbiego z jego dwoma donosicielami (wymienię ich i niech się bronią, jak mogą), Ciustrilem i Drunlem, żeby mi udowodnili, czyli kto sekretnie do mnie przychodził, wyjąwszy sekretarza stanu Reidresala, który przysłany był z rozkazu Jego Cesarskiej Mości, jak to już wyżej opisałem. Nie wchodziłbym w te szczegóły, gdyby nie była zagrożona reputacja dystyngowanej damy, nie mówiąc już o mojej. Nadto w randze byłem wyższy od wielkiego podskarbiego, bo byłem nardakiem, gdy on tymczasem był tylko glumglumem (jest to tytuł o jeden stopień niższy, jak markiz wobec diuka w Anglii), lubo wskutek urzędu swego miał wyższe znaczenie ode mnie. O wszystkich tych plotkach dowiedziałem się dużo później przez przypadek, którego tu ani chcę, ani mogę wspominać, a miały one ten skutek, że pan podskarbi kwaśny był dla swej żony, a do mnie odnosił się coraz gorzej, i chociaż się później przekonał o niesłuszności swych posądzeń i z żoną pogodził, nie zmienił się w swej zawziętości do mnie, co wkrótce poznałem, gdyż mój wpływ coraz się zmniejszał u Cesarza, nad którym ten faworyt wielką miał władzę. Podróże Gulliwera 01 06